Chubasco SasuSaku
by Fruboza
Summary: Bueno la verdad, es que no me convence,es mi primer oneshot,y lo hize para un concurso...  No les quiero adelantar nada,solamente espero que les guste y no se duerman XD  Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!


** "Chubasco" -SasuSaku**

_**Es un día de cielo celestino, adornado por el intenso sol de la tarde…**_

La soledad, la tranquilidad y el sublime silencio, combinados con el lugar, inevitablemente causan que me ponga a pensar en ti, y no es que eso sea novedad ya que siempre me vengo a este lugar para estar a solas y recordar…

Viene a mí el recuerdo de cuando tú me empezaste a gustar a los siete años, fuiste mi primer amor…

Yo me había convertido en una más de el montón de chicas que estaban locas por ti, tú eras el típico chico más guapo y popular de la academia, y yo simplemente una de las tantas…

¿Qué iba a saber yo, que justo en el momento en que me empezaste a gustar, yo ya había marcado mi vida para siempre?

¿Qué iba a saber yo, que ese sentimiento me traería tanto dolor, angustia y miles de desgracias más?

Algunos años pasarón yo ya tenía doce años, llego el momento de que nos asignaran los equipos, yo me tenía fe en que me fuera a tocar con tigo, y así justamente fue cómo pasó…

Me acuerdo de nuestra primera misión…

Me veo a mi mirándote sorprendida, herido, inmóvil…creyéndote muerto, luego me arrodillé y empecé a acariciar tu rostro, tu piel era suave y tan fría como un tempano de hielo. Entonces recordé la regla número 25 de los ninjas, me esforzaba por no llorar, trataba de retener ese nudo en la garganta que luchaba por salir, pero verte así, hizo que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar sin permiso, cayendo así en tu blanco rostro…No aguante más y me apoye en ti, y empecé a sollozar sin reservarme nada…lloraba sin consuelo, pero entre mis llantos escuche una voz débil que decía: Sakura no puedo respirar…

Realce la vista sorprendida, y ahí te vi, estabas vivo, no puede evitar abrazarte y sentir tu calor de nuevo, y también llore, pero esa vez, de emoción…

Y cómo olvidar lo exámenes chunin, cuando Orochimaru te puso la marca de maldición, en "El Bosque de la Muerte", cuando me acuerdo maldigo la fecha y la hora…si tan solo eso se hubiese podido evitar, las cosas serían diferentes ahora….

Tú entrelazaste fuerte tu mano con la mía, retorciéndote de dolor por la mordida, hasta que no resististe más y te desmallaste, cayendo en mí regazo…

-Sakura…

- Sakura…Quien te hizo eso?

-Quien fue!

-Sasuke que te sucede?

_Quien eres…_

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo el poder fluyendo a través de mí…, de hecho, nunca había estado mejor….

-El me dio este regalo, y él me hizo entender que yo soy…soy un vengador!

-Para seguir mi camino, debo obtener poder, a cualquier precio, aunque eso signifique ser consumido por la maldad!

_Te equivocas…_

- Sakura, dime, quien de esas personas te hizo eso¡?

-Yo, y qué?

Lo que siguió, fue una de las cosas más horribles que vi en mi vida, le rompiste sin piedad los brazos…

-Por lo visto ya solamente quedas tú…

_No, no eres, no puedes ser Sasuke, no el que cosco, no al que amo…_

Me levante y fui corriendo hacia ti, gritando con mi voz desgarrada:

-Nooo!, basataaa!

Te abrace fuertemente…

-No lo hagas…

Al escuchar esto, te volteaste, con una mirada llena de maldad pura, que intimidaría a cualquiera…

-No…detente por favor…

_No aguanto verte así…_

Las marcas de maldición desparecieron de tu cuerpo, la paz había vuelto…

Pero con la misma velocidad se acabó…

Y aquí estoy yo, sentada en el mismo banco en el que me dejaste la noche de tu parida…

La recuerdo cómo si hubiera sido ayer…

Aquella en la que traté de hacer todo lo posible para que te quedaras…

Te lo pedía a gritos con voz quebrada y con lágrimas que nacían en mis ojos y morían como cayendo de un precipicio al llegar al suelo…

Y así también morían mis sueños y esperanzas…

Y mi corazón, que agonizaba retorciéndose de dolor…

-Sasuke no te vayas! ,si lo haces gritare y…

No pude terminar mi frase, ya que con increíble velocidad te situaste detrás de mí…

- Sakura…gracias…

Palabra tan corta, pero con tanto significado….

Después de escucharla quedé absorta, un silencio imperioso fue lo que le siguió a tus palabras, acompañado por una leve brisa…

Luego sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca, de pronto todo lo que estaba viendo a mí alrededor se fue desvaneciendo y lo único que alcance a decir fue tu nombre…

Me desperté acostada en este banco, me habías dejado ahí, y al saber que te habías ido, nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro…

_Adiós…_

_**Todo se obscurece lentamente, ya que sol de la tarde es cubierto por una gran nube negra que amenaza con que pronto habrá un chubasco…**_

- Qué te propones realmente?

- Cuántas veces vas a traicionarnos..?

- ¿Sakura?

Me sobresalté, porque sabía muy bien de quién provenía es frase….

- Esa voz…

Alce lentamente mi vista y poco a poco iba revelando aquella figura a lo alto, abría cada vez más mis ojos, incrédula por lo que ellos veían…

Tanto tiempo si verte….y aúna si causas ese efecto sobre mí, no podía negar que te seguía amando, no podía negar que cuando te vi sentía que me derretía por dentro…

Lo único que pude llegar a articular en ese momento fue tu nombre…

- Sasuke-kun…

Había prometido no ser un estorbo…

- Detendré a Sasuke-kun…yo misma con mi propio poder!

A medida que yo me iba acercando, tú te volteaste y te pusiste en posición para atacarme, observándome con esa mirada fría e intimidante cómo siempre…

Pero se interpusieron para bloquear los ataques y cuando me di cuenta me detuve….

Pero al fin y al cabo, el encuentro no tuvo éxito ya que no pudimos lograr nuestro objetivo: traerte de vuelta a Konoha

Sentía una gran tristeza… mis lágrimas no tardaron en nacer en mis ojos, sabía que llorar no serviría de nada, pero costaba aguantarse el llanto…

Tantas ilusiones tenía de que todo volviera a ser como antes, y se derrumbaron tan rápido….

_**Empieza a llover…**_

Nuestro último encuentro se me vino inevitablemente a la mente…

Aún puedo sentir tu voz, tus labios moviéndose para hablarme, tus ojos azabaches observándome con intimidad y frialdad que matan, aún puedo sentir el calor de tu mano oprimiendo mi cuello, aún puedo sentirte cerca, aunque estés tan lejos…

Y mis lágrimas brotan con más fuerza mezclándose con las gotas de la lluvia…

Es increíble al punto en que hemos llegado a atacarnos a ambos…

Parece ayer cuando tú siempre me protegías, cuando yo me preocupaba por ti y nunca sería capaz de lastimarte por que te amaba, pero quien iba a pensar, que por ese sentimiento también sería capaz de matarte ?…Me dispuse a manchar mis manos con tu sangre, por no soportar ver cómo te unidas cada vez más en ese pozo obscuro, mi mente decía que si, pero mi alma que no, pensé que podría, pero mi corazón, le gano a mi razón…los recuerdos me invadieron…los recuerdos de un pasado feliz, de cuan feliz estaba por tenerte a mi lado, y de las innumerables veces que me acercaba a tu banco para decirte lo mucho que me gustabas, pero como nunca me animaba, siempre inventaba alguna tonta excusa…y como olvidar la noche de tu despedida, ese gracias que no me canso de recordar, que retumba en mi cabeza y siempre está presente en mi corazón…

Tú lo hiciste por estar sumido en la inmensa obscuridad…atrapado en ese pozo sin salida en el que elegiste hundirte, cuando los demás insisten en que lo hagas…

En el caso que me hubieses matado, seguramente mi alma estaría vagando en pena por ti…

_**El viento comienza a soplar…**_

No sabes cuantas heridas le causaste a mi corazón, pero aúna si, corre el riesgo de seguir amándote, de seguir agonizando de dolor, de seguir creyendo que puede haber un mañana, de seguir creyendo que puede haber un "tal vez"…. de que algún día volvamos a ser felices, que las cosas sean como fueron anteriormente, pero ese sueño parece tan lejano…tanto, que me cuesta imaginarlo…

Y mientras tanto estoy aquí, en este lugar es en donde desahogo mis penas en soledad…

Me siento sola y vacía, siento que algo me falta, no me importa si tengo amigos y familia, por que estar sin ti, es igual a estar sola, tú eras mi sonrisa, mi felicidad, y no había día en que no te viera…

Pero ahora te convertiste en mi llanto, en mi sufrimiento, y en esa necesidad que tengo de verte y de poder sentirte cerca…

Dicen que el amor es ciego y que la locura lo acompaña, y yo de eso se muy bien…

Fácilmente yo podría haber dejado de amarte, siendo un criminal de clase C ,capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, incluso si eso implica hacérselo a tus propios amigos…tanto dolor me hubiera ahorrado, sin embargo, mírame ahora ,no me importa lo que seas ,yo te amo igual…

Fui capaz de cometer una locura, por no soportar ver cómo te perjudicabas, quería acabar con todo esto…

La lluvia y el viento hacen que tiemble de frió…necesito calor, tu calor, necesito amor, tu amor, necesito a alguien, te necesito a ti…

Mi mente quiere olvidarte, pero mi corazón no, es algo imposible… por más que trate no puedo, si no, me estaría engañando a mí misma, ya que no sirve creer que has olvidado a alguien, cuando tu corazón se sigue muriendo de amor…que pide a gritos que lo ames tanto como él al tuyo…

Y justamente, el amor es la causa por la que yo estoy así, por ese maldito sentimiento, que en innumerables ocasione te apuñala por la espalda…

Al cual, muchas veces lo muestran de color rosa, sin embargo, casi nunca es así…

Por ahora, sólo me queda mantener la esperanza…

Y si de algo estoy segura, es que pase lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte…

Por más que tú seas el que termine con mi vida…

Por más que lo nuestro nunca sea…

Por más que no seas el hombre con el que comparta el resto de mi vida…

Por más que me digas una y otra vez que no me amas…

Por más que mi corazón se esté muriendo por esto que siento…

Por más que el mundo se acabe…

Siempre voy a amarte, por más que mi corazón este partido en mil pedazos, te seguiré amando con cada uno de ellos…

siempre estaré dispuesta a darte amor, y dispuesta a recibir el tuyo, si alguna vez me lo das. Porque simplemente no puedo vivir sin amarte…, mi corazón tanto cómo mi cuerpo son tuyos, siempre lo fueron. Te doy todo, ahora todo depende de que lo quieras recibir.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos y alzo la vista hacia un chubasco que parece interminable, y me pregunto si terminará pronto y saldrá por fin el sol, o durara mucho más tiempo…

Mientras tanto espero aquí el fin del aguacero, con la esperanza de que pronto vuelva a brillar el sol…

**-Fin-**


End file.
